Mrs Potter's Lulaby
by frolicks.with.froggies
Summary: SongFic: Harry has nightmares about the past, Ginny comforts him


**Mrs. Potter's Lullaby**

**AN: Can you believe it? There is actually a great song that is perfect for a Harry/Ginny fic. I had to write it even though I don't usually go for songfics. Enjou, R&R :D BTW, I don't own Harry Potter or Counting Crows**

* * *

**Well I woke in mid-afternoon cause that's when it all hurts the most  
I dream I never know anyone at the party and I'm always the host  
If dreams are like movies, then memories are films about ghosts  
You can never escape, you can only move south down the coast **

Harry woke up with a horrible lurch.

He was dreaming again. He had had _that_ nightmare again.

The one where everyone he knew had died in the war.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else.

He had been left to fight on with people he didn't know or trust.

He had been utterly alone.

Of course that wasn't at all what had happened.

Voldemort was gone and he was happily married to Ginny.

But the nightmares would never go away.

**  
well, I am an idiot walking a tightrope of fortune and fame  
I am an acrobat swinging trapezes through circles of flame  
If you've never stared off in the distance, then your life is a shame  
and though I'll never forget your face,  
sometimes i can't remember my name **

Ginny always helped though.

She had looked past all of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and 'Chosen One' crap and had seen him for who he truly was.

That was a comfort at least.

Even that first time he had seen her stuck with him.

Her kind smile when she had told him 'Good Luck' when he tried to get on the platform.

One of the first kind smiles that had ever been directed at him. 

Hey Mrs. Potter don't cry  
Hey Mrs. Potter I know why but  
Hey Mrs. Potter won't you talk to me

"Harry, what is it?" asked the sleepy of Ginny from beside him. "Was it another nightmare?"

"Gin, don't worry about it." Said Harry, trying to get her to go back to sleep.

"It was." Said Ginny. She propped herself up in bed. "Which one was it this time?" she asked.

Harry sighed; he hadn't talking about these things to her.

They always worried her.

"You were gone. I was alone," was all he said.

"Oh Harry, I'll never leave you! I promise." She hugged him and he help onto her like a lifeline.

Well, there's a piece of Maria in every song that I sing  
And the price of a memory is the memory of the sorrow it brings  
And there is always one last light to turn out and one last bell to ring  
And the last one out of the circus has to lock up everything

Harry thanked the Lord for Ginny.

She knew that he was still caught in the past, and she understood. She tried to help him get through the hard times.

She was there.

Harry would be the last to forget the war, but Ginny would be there to lock it all up once he moved on from it.

Or the elephants will get out and forget to remember what you said  
And the ghosts of the tilt-a-whirl will linger inside your head  
And the ferris wheel junkies will spin there forever instead  
When I see you a blanket of stars covers me in my bed

Still, Harry was afraid to forget.

If he let go, relaxed his guard another dark lord could sprig up in no time.

He couldn't let go.

Ginny though, she might get tired of holding onto Harry.

She might find him too hard to hold onto. T

he ghosts of the past would always be part of his future, and Ginny might get tired of healing the same scars time and time again.

**Hey Mrs. Potter don't go  
Hey Mrs. Potter I don't know but  
Hey Mrs. Potter won't you talk to me **

Harry gripped Ginny to him just a little tighter.

The idea of loosing her was more painful than the past itself.

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

All the blue light reflections that color my mind when I sleep  
And the lovesick rejections that accompany the company I keep  
All the razor perceptions that cut just a little too deep  
Hey I can bleed as well as anyone, but I need someone to help me sleep

"Promise," Ginny whispered.

She cupped Harry's cheek in her hand and kissed him tenderly.

"I know the past will always be part of you. It will be part of me too"

"I'll always need you." Harry whispered.

"And I'll always be there," she cooed back.

**  
So I throw my hand into the air and it swims in the beams  
It's just a brief interruption of the swirling dust sparkle jet stream  
Well, I know I don't know you and you're probably not what you seem  
But I'd sure like to find out  
So why don't you climb down off that movie screen **

And Harry felt calm.

Even if she left latter, she was here now.

She was his reprise from the darkness.

Hey Mrs. Potter don't turn  
Hey Mrs. Potter I burn for you  
Hey Mrs. Potter won't you talk to me

"I'm so lucky to have you Ginny." Harry said into her hair.

She only snuggled closer.

**  
When the last king of Hollywood shatters his glass on the floor  
and orders another  
Well, I wonder what he did that for  
That's when I know that I have to get out cause I have been there before  
So I gave up my seat at the bar and I head for the door **

When the next dark lord came Harry would be ready.

He would never let go of the past.

It was an impossibility for him to forget.

But Ginny would be there for him.

And maybe one day, he would let go.

Maybe then they could be truly happy.

We drove out to the desert just to lie down beneath this bowl of stars  
We stand up in the palace like it's the last of the great pioneer town bars  
We shout out these songs against the clang of electric guitars  
You can see a million miles tonight  
But you can't get very far  
Oh, you can see a million miles tonight  
But you can't get very far

"I'm sorry I can't let go." Harry said

Ginny looked up at him, her eye's like stars. "I'm sorry I can't make you."

Hey Mrs. Potter I won't touch  
Hey Mrs. Potter it's not much but  
Hey Mrs. Potter won't you talk to me

"Oh Mrs. Potter, your all I'll ever need. You are the balm to my soul. I'll love you no matter what. One day, I'll heal for you."

"Oh Mr. Potter," Ginny smiled ruefully, "I'll hold you to that. Now go to bed. I'm not going anywhere"

And Harry did.


End file.
